Anthony
Anthony is a fan character creeated by user Neizov. He is a wolf who believes he is a knight and dreams of one day to defeat a dragon and save a princess to marry her. Appearance He is a khaki colored wolf with cream colored abdominal mark and inside his ears. Unlike other characters he has pointy ears and fangs instead of rabbit teeth. He wears a gray casserole pan with wooden handle on his head, a piece of cardboard with a red cross drawn on it taped on his abdomen as an armor and uses a broken broom handle as a sword and a frying pan as a shield. Biography Anthony was a normal kid until one day he started to get interested in video games, movies and RPG games about the Middle Age. His obssesion reached a point in which he started to act as a knight, and putting video games and RPGs apart, he clad himself in a home-made armor with kitchen utensils and named himself "The King´s Knight" and ought to fight to save a princess and marry her. Ever since he wanders everywhere getting into trouble my seeing houses as castles and bicycles as horses. This causes others to make fun of him by finding it very funny. Personality Despite his insanity he is very kind and polite and always tries to "defend" everyone from the bullies (who he considers as villains and ogres). This gets Anthony into a lot of trouble due to his wear and his behaviour. Bullies always end up beating him and his hallucinations get him into a lot of trouble and may even lead into his own death. He has a positive mentality and he is always on a good mood, he has also shown to fear nothingT. He talks to people about the Middle Age and even acts as a knight, which make many other characters laugh, but Anthony ignores theie insults and laughter and confuses them with balances. Friends * Eyes: They seem to get along, but he makes fun of Anthony sometimes. * Nick: They get along too; Nick always tries to follow up with his Middle Age fantasies. * Willow: They get along as well, strangely, Anthony always confuses her with a 70 year old lady. Enemies * Glacial: He hates her for obvious reasons and dreams of defeating her one day to obtain fame and fortune. * Greenish: He sees him as an ogre and tries to defeat him, but always ends badly. * Prickly: Same as Greenish, but he sees him as an evil wizard. Trivia * He is based on the Don Quijote de la Mancha character. * He believes his bicycle is a horse and named it Sancho. * His "king is a potato sack he keeps in his house. * He believes his house is a castle and his "king" owns it as well as his knights. * He considers technology as magic. * He went even crazier after he stoppes watching TV and playing video games. * He thinks Glacial is a princess being held in a castle. * His survival rate is 70%. * Despite his high survival rate he tends to die a lot. * He prefers to be called Sir Anthony, but no one calls him like that. Translation made by DetoxCyanide. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Wolves Category:Canines Category:Mammals Category:Green Characters Category:Characters With No Clothing Category:Teenage Characters Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Free to Use Category:Copyrighted Artwork Category:Neizov characters